Mythos High
by Parthos the Silver Dragon
Summary: a combo of all the myths that I know  from around the world. and they all go to high school? my computer's hating me right now! My writer program isn't working so Ch. 4 will be up even later sorry!discontinued sorry.
1. Chapter 1

My first myth Fanfic. It basically has all the worlds different myths(that I know) put together.

**Mythos High School**

Hi, my name's Sadie but all my friends called me Parthos, wait I know "called", what do I mean by that? Well, I just transferred to a new school called Mythos high. I thought it was weird to call a school mythos at first but that was before I went to homeroom. At my other school we just went to first period but here they have homeroom. My first impression was that it was a school for gifted/smart kids, why? It's a boarding school, that's why! Oh, and the uniforms. The uniforms weren't that bad though, the girls' uniform was a black button up blouse, white necktie, a gray blazer, and darker gray pencil skirt, I just don't like the skirt. The blazer had an embroidered MH in fancy script over the left breast. They had a fall and spring/summer variation, too. The school's Co-Ed by the way, I don't really know what the boys' uniform looks like but I'm sure it's similar to the girls', only with pants.

I had to go to the principal's office for my class info, so I did. The principal wasn't that bad of a guy, he was tall lightly tanned, curly blackish-brown hair, and gray eyes. The plaque on his desk said that his name was Mr. Titan, huh not to weird so far. He was busy with some paperwork.

"Um... Excuse me, I'm a new student here," I say not to loudly as to bother him to much.

"Huh?" he looked up from his paperwork, and took one good look at me. "Ah, yes Sadie Ashby, correct?" He stood up from his chair, and straitened out his dark gray suit, grabbed a few sheets of paper.

"Yep, that's me," I say, shifting my over packed backpack from one shoulder to the other. "But my friends at my old school called me Parthos." That got him to stare at me a bit, but he recovered with a bright smile.

"Well that's nice to hear. Lets see who your homeroom teacher is..." he scanned one of the papers I assumed to be my class schedule, and I was right. "Ah-ha, your homeroom teacher is Rhea, my wife."

"Oh," now that cannot just be coincidence.

"Yes, I'll show you to her classroom and lets drop off some of that load at your new locker while we're at it." He said leading me out of his office. We walked down the hallway to a line of lockers he looked at another sheet of papers and stopped in front of a locker numbered 409. "This is your locker Sadie," he pointed to it and handed me one of the papers with the locker number and combo. I put in the combo and opened it, I put in a couple of binders and folders on the top shelf, I kept the rest in my bag. "You will also be getting proper dress shoes by the end of the week." he added after I closed the locker door. I blushed a bit, I was hoping he wouldn't notice I was wearing my Vans.

"Right," I said following him down the hall. I had proper dress shoes but my cat chewed on them and I broke the heel off somehow and none of my flats were intact either. We finally came to a room labeled Room 6066.

"This is your homeroom your to report here every morning at 8 o'clock sharp-"

"Cool, I get to sleep in," I interrupted, my other school started at 7:25.

"That's nice to know just make sure you're not late," he added, this was not his day. He handed me other sheet of paper, "This is your class schedule, be sure to get to every class on time." He opened the classroom door and greeted the teacher with a hug and way to passionate kiss for school. "I've brought your new student," he said pointing to me, I was still out in the hall to nervous to enter.

"Oh, you must be Sadie, please come in there's no reason to be shy," she said waving me into the classroom. I held my breath and walked in, that's when I realized why the school was called Mythos high. Most of the other students didn't even look human, some had cat ears, others had dog ears, a few even had animal heads. Heck, a couple of kids were green! One even looked like she was made of water! That's when for the first time in my 17 years of living I fainted.

"Is she OK?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah, she hit the ground pretty hard," someone else added.

"I told you something like this would happen Cronus," it was Ms. Rhea's voice.

"I am well aware that she couldn't take it in at first glance but she will become accustomed to it in time," that was the principal's voice.

"Um... Mr. Cronus, sir?" it was the first boy.

"What Hermes?" Mr. Cronus said in an irritated voice.

"Ms. Sadie is still unconscious," the second boy.

"We're aware of that Mercury," Ms. Rhea said, also irritated. Wait a sec, they're two different people?

"She's not **that** unconscious, geniuses," said a new voice all snarky and uptight. So not gonna make friends with her.

"Why don't you just shut up Aphrodite," said Hermes.

"Watch yourself brat!" said another new voice.

"Cool it Venus," yet another female voice. "She is only human after all we can't expect much less from her." She had an almost feline purr of a voice.

"Basset's right, it's not like she's one of us, a deity or creature, she'll need time to adjust," she sounded like someone who swallowed to much water, my guess the girl who is water. That's when I opened my eyes only to see a couple of boys kneeling over me, both had on a helmet with wings on each side, one boy had blonde hair, the other had brown.

"Hey look she's awake!" They both say at the same time. They help me up and I get a better look at they're uniforms, instead of the blazer they had on gray sweater-vests, and instead of pants they had on, well my best guess, knickers, and the symbolic winged sandals.

"Hi, I'm Hermes," said the blonde one.

"And I'm Mercury," said the brunette. Now that that's settled...

"I'm Sadie," I say.

"We know!" they say in unison.

"Good I have paperwork to finish, make sure Sadie feels welcome everyone," says Cronus as he leaves. The door closes quietly behind him.

"Okay then, Hermes, Mercury help Sadie to her desk," says Ms. Rhea as she looks up at the clock, her face shifts. "Or maybe you two can help her to her next class." Right on cue the bell rings to send everyone off to first period.

**(that's chapter 1! hope you enjoyed!)**

**(chapter 2 up as soon as possible!)**

**(or when I want to)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mythos High Ch. 2

Everyone floods out of the class pinning me, Hermes, and Mercury to the wall. The last ones out were two blonde chicks, one had platinum blonde hair it almost looked white, the others hair was bright yellow like a Crayola(c) crayon. Both had on rather suggestive variations of the uniform, they cropped the button up blouse so that all it covered was their breasts, and skirt was so short it almost looked like a belt. The platinum blonde had on black stilettos and crayola blonde had black thigh high boots. _How were they getting away with that? _It was obvious that platinum was in charge the way she stood up front and glared at me.

"I'm Aphrodite and this is Venus," platinum introduced. "Be careful around some of the boys at this school. If you need help with any of them come to me, Venus, Eros, or Cupid. And don't worry about who they are you'll meet them sometime today or tomorrow." With that she and Venus left.

"Wow," said Hermes flying in front of me.

"She never helps any of the girls with love issues," said Mercury picking up my bag and class schedule.

"She reminds me of a stereotypical, blonde, popular bitch," I, accidentally, say out loud. _Oops. _They look at me like I'm some kind of freak of nature. Then they start laughing.

"It's true they are a pair of bitches," said Hermes still trying to catch his breath.

"We need to start getting to class," Mercury looked at my class schedule. "Oh! We all have the same first class!"

"Well, let's get going," they say in unison grabbing my hands and leading me out of the classroom, well they were flying and I was trying to keep my arms in their sockets. We went down the hall to a class labeled 6055.

"This our first class, human history," said Mercury handing me my bag and schedule. They flew into the classroom and I walked in after them. The teacher was a very young looking woman, 20 at best, with medium length black hair and she wore a brown dress that went to the knee with a big black belt across her waist. She looked at me with pitch black eyes.

"You're Sadie, right?" she said with a high soprano voice. I nodded. "I'm Mnemosyne, your human history teacher. Take a seat anywhere you feel comfortable."

"Ok," I say, taking a seat in the front by the door. I look at my class schedule,

home: room 6066, Rhea

1st : room 6055, human history, Mnemosyne

2nd : room 10125, were-beast anatomy, Selene

3rd : room 6134, intro to magics, Uranus

4th : lunch, cafeteria

5th : room courtyard 1, botany, Gaia

6th : room 6006, calligraphy, Prometheus

7th : room 6066, creative writing, Rhea

The bell rings starting class, Ms. Mnemosyne stands up from her chair to take roll, calling out all the names of the students one by one, of course my name is first, "Sadie Ashby, is here." and continues down the list ending with, "Zeus, is ditching... again." She puts down the list of students and goes to the class room phone on her desk. "Cronus, Zeus has not arrived to class yet... I understand but if he is not in class in 5 minutes he will fail this class." She hangs up the phone.

"ZEUS GET TO CLASS NOW!" goes Mr. Cronus's voice over the intercom, making me jump out of my seat just a bit.

"While we're waiting lets have our new student introduce herself, Sadie come up to the front of the class," said Ms. Mnemosyne. I got up out of my seat and stood next to her. I was not the best when it came to speaking in front of the class, I have a slight case of stage fright. I took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Sadie Ashby, I'm of Scottish, and Irish descent, my father sent me here to get rid of me for the school year to save gas money and to finish some house renovations." I finished in a huff.

"Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Sadie?" asked Ms. Mnemosyne. All of the students except Hermes and Mercury rose their hands. "There goes the class period." Just then the classroom door opened and a boy about my age walks in. He has black, semi-curly hair like Mr. Cronus's, and his uniform was a mess like he had to hurry to get dressed. He had the proper boys uniform, black button-up, white necktie, gray sports jacket( the kind for a suit) and dark gray slacks.

"Sorry for being late, Mnemosyne," he said rubbing the back of his head. Then he looked up at me with gray eyes, like Ms. Rhea's, and smirked. He walked up to me...

**(Cliff hanger!)**

**(Chapter 3 up soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mythos high Ch.3

_He walked up to me..._

"Would you like to come to bed with me?" he asked. I blinked three times, upper cut to the jaw, and I sent him flying.

"Not a chance bastard!" I yelled, pointing at him. "If you think I'm that easy you got more then a bruised jaw coming your way! Saying something like that, I should call the police on you for sexual harassment!"

"ZEUS YOU BASTARD!" yelled one of the girls from the back row, she had brown hair to the small of her back she wore a proper girls uniform except that her skirt was shorter and pleated( like a Japanese school girl's uniform), she walked up to the front next to him, and he sat up a bit.

"Jeez Hera, calm down will ya I was kidding," said Zeus standing up all the way, only to fall back on his butt.

"I will not! I can't believe you just asked a girl to sleep with you right in front of me! And I'm your girlfriend!" screamed Hera stomping her foot on Zeus's hand, he screamed out in pain but Hera left her foot in place. _She's none to happy. _She turned to me, "You, Sadie, right?" I nodded. "Thank you for showing Zeus that not every woman will fall for him with one sentence."

"No prob, he looked like he needed a good beating anyway. He also needs to zip up his pants he's flashing the whole class," I turn away and hide my eyes from the exposed teen's hardened private area making his girlfriend even madder. _I was hoping I wouldn't see something like that until I was married. Thank God for health class, I don't think I would've been this calm if I didn't know what was down there. _Hera started beating the heck out of Zeus. That's gotta hurt, she might want to move her foot if she wants to have sex with him again.

"Well, now we know what he was doing before class started," said Ms. Mnemosyne putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Hera, why don't you take Zeus to the nurse while Sadie here answers questions for the class." Hera stopped beating up Zeus...

"Ok, she already answered my question for her anyway," she said picking up Zeus to help him to the nurse. Man, was he beat up; bloody nose, bruises, cuts, etc. _I wonder what her question was... _

"So do any of you still have questions?" Ms. Mnemosyne asked, everyone in class rose their hands, even Hermes and Mercury. She pointed to Hermes first...

"Sadie, do you know how to fight?" he asked leaping out of his chair standing on his desk.

"Ummmm, a bit," I answered. Everyone's hands went back up automatically. I pointed to Mercury.

"Sadie, do you know any martial arts?" he asked.

"No, not really." I pointed to a girl with brown hair with, my guess, wolf ears.

"Are you really Human?"she asked.

"And I thought it was obvious, but yes I'm human." another wolf eared kid, this one a boy.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. My eye twitched a bit.

"Why the hell would you ask that?" I say thinking out loud.

"I just want to know," he responds.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm a virgin," I say, rubbing the back of neck. For the rest of class they would ask questions and I would answer them to the best of my ability, thankfully no one asked anything to personal after the virgin question. Then the bell rang and the class flooded out of the room leaving me and Ms. Mnemosyne alone together. _Hermes and Mercury ditched me! _I sighed and gathered my things. I looked back at my schedule, I had were-beast anatomy next. I left the class room, and waiting outside the class was student with a cat's head! She was sandy blond color of a cat with an area of hair just like a human that was long and pulled back in a braid, she had green eyes that creeped me out a bit. She had on the proper school uniform like mine but she was wearing flats.

"You and I have the same second class, Hermes and Mercury told me so," she said. I remember her voice from homeroom, the girl with a purr to her voice. "I am known as Basset, please follow me to class lest we be late." She turned away and started walking and I followed. The halls were very crowded and I almost lost sight of Basset when a tan hand grabbed my wrist, it was a boys hand. He led me up a flight of stairs where Basset was waiting at the top. "Thank you Anubis, I appreciate the assistance," she said, that's when I looked up and saw he had a dog head, but I should say it was a jackal's head. And man, was he tall, almost taller then my dad, and my dad's 6 ft 2!

"It was no inconvenience, cousin, after all we have the next class together anyway," he said, his voice had a bit of a growl to it, he kind of scared me a bit.

"Come we must get to class," said Basset walking away and Anubis followed never letting go of me until we got to the classroom. When we got there the bell rang, Anubis let go of me and sat next to a girl with short white hair and fox ears, it was obvious she was infatuated(crushing hard) on him. Basset sat at a table in the back by her self. The other students had some form of animal ears or tails. The teacher was the only human looking person in the room.

"So you're Sadie?" she said in an excited voice. "I'm Selene your were-beast anatomy teacher!" She had grayish silver hair, very young, and she wore a gray dress suit with black heels.

"Um, hello," I said nervously, I was still getting over meeting Anubis who scared the shit out of me.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself and if the class has any questions we can have them answered afterward." said Ms. Selene.

**(that's Ch. 3!)**

**(Ch. 4 up soon!)**

**(the next few chapters are still gonna be slow introductions but the plot of the accusal story is coming up soon!)**


End file.
